Insônia
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Aiolia estava enfrentando um grande problema de insônia. Porém mais do que suas noites mal-dormidas, ele tinha um problema maior atormentando sua mente: um par de íris azuis que o perseguia noite após noite, sonho após sonho. Yaoi / Aiolia & Shaka / Pós - Hades.


_**Título: **_Insônia  
_**Autora: **_Adne Hellena  
_**Completa: **_[X] Yes [ ] No  
_**Resumo:**_ Aiolia estava enfrentando um grande problema de insônia. Porém mais do que suas noites mal-dormidas, ele tinha um problema maior atormentando sua mente: um par de íris azuis que o perseguia noite após noite, sonho após sonho.

_**- - - - -  
**__**Hello, people! **__**  
**__**Faz tempo que eu não me arrisco em SaintSeiya. Aliás, muito tempo mesmo. **__**  
**__**4 anos. **__**  
**__**Eu acho que nem sei mais como é escrever com esse tipo de personagem, mas o Aiolia estava atormentando minha mente desde o AF. Na verdade esse casal estava me atormentando, e eu precisava escrever uma história com **__Intoxication__**. Eu conheci essa música apenas pelo álbum Epic Pop, então não tenho muitas informações sobre ela. **__**  
**__**Mas para quem tiver a curiosidade, tira os espaços e cola o link no navegador: youtube watch?v=p9GaufF4zOg**__**  
**__**Essa história não passou por nenhuma betagem, eu não escrevo nada há meses e, sinceramente? Acho que algumas cenas ficaram confusas para ser interpretadas. **__**  
**__**Eu vou postá-la mesmo assim. **__**  
**__**Então, se alguém ler isso e amanhã ela estiver diferente, é porque eu resolvi melhorá-la.**__**  
**__**Eu espero que vocês ao menos apreciem a leitura.**_

_**Bjoks!**__**  
**__**Bye! ^.~**_**  
**

* * *

Leão franziu as espessas sobrancelhas e mudou novamente sua posição no colchão. Estava abafado, mesmo com a enorme janela, e as cortinas abertas, seu quarto era invadido pelo calor das noites gregas. E seu maior problema não estava no calor que ele sempre apreciara, nem tampouco na insônia que de repente lhe acometia.

Estava na voz melodiosa, que todas as noites lhe perseguia em suspiros doloridos e chorosos, acompanhando dos olhos que ele jamais conhecera. Estava cansado, seu corpo pesava e sua mente estava tomada por aquelas visões, aqueles pesadelos que o acompanhavam desde que retornara a vida.

Aiolia sentou na cama, massageando as têmporas e desejando que ao menos naquela noite conseguisse dormir. Para sufocar aquela sensação ruim em seu peito, o leonino passava quase todas as horas de seu dia treinando, na companhia de Milo ou até mesmo de Aiolos, mas na calada da noite, ele se deixava vagar por entre as doze casas, sua mente caminhando pelos rostos de seus amigos até alcançar aquele que lhe assombrava.

O Leão decidiu-se por caminhar um pouco, já que o sono não lhe agraciava e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, ainda de pijamas e descalço à procura de alguma distração.

Poderia cozinhar, talvez preparar alguns biscoitos.

Mas ele acabou por descartar a ideia maluca de assar biscoitos em um horário tão impróprio. Contrariado com sua incapacidade de dormir, Aiolia apenas se jogou sobre o sofá e abraçou uma almofada, aquietando sua mente enquanto rezando para conseguir ao menos cochilar.

Estava quase se rendendo a Morfeu quando um sussurro trêmulo, destoante e desafinado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Estava longe, não conseguia distinguir o que seria aquela voz; não dentro daquelas paredes rústicas, que reverberavam qualquer ruído que partisse daquele cômodo, ampliando até mesmo o som fraco de sua respiração.

Curioso, mas já suspeitando do que fosse, Aiolia caminhou até a frente de seu templo, esperando que a música se fizesse presente e ele pudesse compreender a melodia disforme que o atingia. O leonino franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que a casa de Câncer, de onde ele imaginava vir o som, estava vazia. Ele caminhou um pouco para o lado, podendo ver que Gêmeos e Touro também se encontravam em silêncio absoluto, e presumiu apenas que sua mente estava lhe pregando alguma peça.

Ele caminhou de volta para seus aposentos, rindo de como se deixava enganar pelas ideias torpes de sua mente. Estava decidido a voltar para a cama quando, do alto da escada, pôde ouvir com clareza o choro sentido que se misturava àquela melodia.

Leão bufou contrariado, seus olhos verdes se estreitando no monte rochoso do Santuário quando ele compreendeu que, se a música desafinada que lhe atormentava não vinha de Câncer, ela apenas poderia pertencer a um de seus vizinhos acima de sua casa.

O cavaleiro desceu novamente as escadas e, quase furioso, cruzou o grande hall da quinta casa. Estava galgando os degraus para Virgem quando reconheceu aquela voz, agora já audível em seu inglês estropiado, misturado em palavras mal articuladas e com o pouco que ainda tinha da melodia já entrecortada por soluços.

A voz aumentava conforme o cavaleiro se aproximava da sexta casa, sua mente embolada ao reconhecer aquela como a voz que o atormentava em seus sonhos. O coração do cavaleiro de Leão batia descompassado, seus pés se movendo sozinhos e cada vez mais rápido em direção àquela voz, em direção ao cavaleiro que chorava, que cortava seus pensamentos e lhe afligia noite após noite, roubando seus sonhos e angustiando seu coração.

Aiolia estancou na ponta da escada, a fraca brisa noturna balançando suas calças finas e atraindo a atenção daqueles olhos azuis que ele jamais sonhara ver dirigidos a si.

Tão confusos, assustados e tão.. Humanos.

Seus olhos verdes correram pelo rosto alvo, perdidos nos contornos arredondados e tipicamente orientais, regozijando-se internamente com aquele azul cristalino das íris emolduradas por algumas poucas lágrimas. As bochechas traziam as marcas de seu choro, os lábios finos estavam avermelhados, num contorno estranhamente tentador.

O sári pardo de Shaka não favorecia em nada sua pele muito branca, mas agia em Aiolia como uma segunda pele, fazendo-o imaginar como o virginiano se apresentaria sem aquele pedaço estúpido de tecido.

Sentados sobre os degraus de sua própria casa, Shaka mirava a figura do outro cavaleiro sem consciência de sua presença, suas maçãs do rosto inconscientemente vermelhas conforme os passos largos de Aiolia se aproximavam. Virgem cambaleou quando, ao entender que Leão vinha em seu auxílio, pôs-se de pé e tentou subir os dois últimos degraus para sua casa, tentando se abrigar daqueles olhos verdes inquisidores.

- Opa. Te peguei.

O leonino segurou Shaka contra seu peito, enlaçando seus braços e quase o abraçando quando o virginiano ameaçou tombar para trás, trôpego de uma maneira que Aiolia jamais o acreditou ser capaz. Leão, por alguns segundos, se deixou sentir o calor daquela pele, o perfume de sândalo que Virgem emanava, o toque macio dos longos fios loiros que ele sempre apreciara.

Sem perceber, Aiolia foi guiando os passos incertos de Shaka até o hall de sua casa, seus olhos verdes procurando além do trono repleto de almofadas vermelhas e douradas, a entrada para os aposentos íntimos do cavaleiro. Estavam caminhando bem, embora ainda entrelaçados, quando Virgem escorregou, seus pés desnudos incapazes de se firmarem no chão liso de mármore encerado.

O corpo leve de Shaka deslizou por Aiolia antes que ele conseguisse segurá-lo, atingindo o chão em um ruído estrondoso e seguido, para a perplexidade de Leão, por uma gargalhada baixa, desconexa e quase pueril. O leonino se agachou para içar novamente o cavaleiro alienado e relaxado, que apenas conseguia gargalhar de sua incapacidade motora.

Assim tão próximo, Shaka trazia misturado a si um leve odor de vinho que deixava Aiolia ainda mais estupefato.

- Shaka, você bebeu?

- Umas duas taças daquele vinho que... – Virgem parou, seus olhos se fechando brevemente enquanto ele bocejava. – Camus trouxe para todos os cavaleiros.

Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o virginiano cantar as sílabas de sua última frase, bufando constrangido ao perceber que o cavaleiro se embebedara com apenas duas taças. Se ele soubesse o quanto Aiolia e Milo eram capazes de consumir em suas noitadas...

- Por Zeus, Shaka, você deveria beber mais.

- Tem razão. – O cavaleiro tornou suas feições sérias para Aiolia, concordando verdadeiramente com o amigo e trazendo aos lábios a garrafa de vinho francês que Leão não tinha notado entre seus dedos.

- Não, não, não! – Aiolia puxou a garrafa das mãos de Shaka, despejando um pouco do líquido rubro nas vestes de Virgem e no chão. – Você deveria beber _mais vezes_, não _hoje_.

- Você derrubou o meu vinho.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas para o chão, seus olhos azuis tornando-se profundamente tristes. Leão bufou e apertou mais o corpo de Virgem, seus pés o forçando no caminho que ele imaginava ser o quarto daquele cavaleiro. Poderia dizer que estava irritado, constrangido ou até mesmo cansado, mas estava apenas incrédulo por Shaka se deixar manipular assim tão facilmente.

De todos os cavaleiros que imaginaria bêbados, os únicos fora de sua lista eram Shion e Shaka.

Shion porque ainda era o Grande Mestre e tinha uma resistência descomunal à bebida e Shaka porque...

Bem, porque era Shaka.

Aquele que não ingeria carne, não era dado a excessos alimentares de nenhuma espécie, era desprovido de qualquer ato de piedade ou sentimentalismo para com seus companheiros, vivia unicamente para sua iluminação pessoal, mantinha sua casa em estado impecável de conservação e tinha uma vida tão incrivelmente regrada que causava horror a alguns cavaleiros naturalmente desorganizados, como Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

Shaka de Virgem era aquele que sempre recusava qualquer manifestação festiva e que recusava veemente a ingestão de álcool por parte dos cavaleiros, quiçá Athena.

Aiolia empurrou a porta com o quadril, deixando-se perder na decoração que destoava daquele cavaleiro. O quarto que ele via, apesar da construção marmórea, possuía tons vibrantes de vermelho e dourado, caindo em cascatas suaves ao redor da cama. Junto a aqueles tecidos, inúmeros fios, repletos de cristais coloridos; alguns maiores do que outros, alguns mais bem lapidados e outros mais rústicos, cintilando levemente à luz indireta que lhes incidia.

A cama, baixa para os padrões gregos, era simples, mas ao contrário do que Aiolia imaginava, e do que era de se esperar naquela decoração incomum, era revestida por um lençol branco muito fino, de aparência tão aconchegante que Leão quase se precipitou para tocá-lo. Junto àquele lençol, dois enormes travesseiros e incontáveis almofadas vermelhas, bordadas em motivos tipicamente indianos por fios muito finos, que o cavaleiro se perguntou se não eram de fato feitos de ouro.

Ao lado da cama, duas mesas de apoio serviam apenas para segurar os dois abajures pequenos, o rosário de Shaka escorregando levemente de uma delas. Era um conjunto incrivelmente harmônico com aquelas enormes e altas paredes brancas, mas Aiolia não conseguiu focar-se mais na mobília daquele cômodo quando Shaka se desvencilhou de seus braços, caminhando cambaleante até a porta do banheiro.

- Você está bem? Consegue se virar sozinho?

Virgem concordou com um baixo resmungo, mas sua segurança foi ameaçada quando ele tentou retirar o sári e escorregou para a banheira, seu corpo caindo com estrondo contra a porcelana fria.

Aiolia correu para socorrer o amigo, consciente de que ele não conseguiria tomar sequer um banho sozinho e, gemendo internamente, o grego se aproximou do cavaleiro, estendendo as mãos para levantar Shaka. Ele deixou que o indiano se apoiasse em seus ombros, os cabelos longos do amigo caindo em cascata sobre suas costas e cobrindo-lhe as nádegas quando Leão o desnudou por completo.

O cavaleiro da quinta casa esticou o braço direito e abriu o registro da torneira, deixando que a água preenchesse a banheira enquanto ele puxava os longos fios de Shaka, enrolando-os num coque. Ele tinha pouca experiência com cabelos longos, então seus dedos batalharam para prender os fios loiros até que Virgem viesse a seu auxílio, habilmente prendendo uma mecha dentro de seu coque.

Shaka suspirou e se deixou ser sentado na banheira, o leonino procurando por sais de banho ou alguma esponja que servisse.

- Consegue se banhar sozinho?

- Acho que sim.

- Fique aqui então, eu já volto.

- Você não vai embora, vai?

Aiolia suspirou pesadamente, embora não houvesse irritação nenhuma naquele gesto. Ele não conseguia reunir forças para uma palavra então apenas balançou a cabeça para Shaka. Ele esperou que Virgem começasse seu ritual incoerente de banho e voltou-se novamente para o hall daquela casal, seus pés começando a adquirir o gelo daquelas pedras.

Leão caminhou incerto na direção oposta aos quartos, procurando pela cozinha. Tudo naquela casa era simples, exceto é claro, o quarto de Shaka. O cômodo que ele encontrara era somente funcional, com um fogão e outros poucos eletrodomésticos e ele tomou a liberdade de vasculhar os armários à procura de uma chaleira.

Depois de uma leve batalha contra os utensílios metodicamente organizados de Virgem, o grego conseguira finalmente colocar a água para ferver, mas esta árdua tarefa resultando em uma outra busca por duas canecas. Ele abriu novamente os armários e finalmente encontrou duas xícaras de porcelana muito coloridas, e que de maneira alguma pareciam pertencer ao mesmo jogo.

Aiolia gemeu desanimado, logo após comemorar que decorara a organização da cozinha de Virgem, ao notar que todos os rótulos das caixinhas de chá eram em sânscrito. Ele precisou de longos minutos cheirando as caixinhas para imaginar quais seriam seus sabores, muitos daqueles ingredientes o fazendo espirrar diversas vezes.

- Eu pegaria a latinha amarela, é Jasmim.

- Obrigado. – Aiolia fitou rapidamente o vizinho, seus olhos passeando pelo sári laranja que Shaka vestia naquele momento e voltando-se para o rosto tranquilo do cavaleiro de ouro.

Leão colocou dois saquinhos dentro das xícaras e completou-as com água, apoiando-se no balcão para observar melhor a figura esguia do virginiano. Apesar do desconforto, o silêncio entre eles se tornava quase acolhedor.

Apesar das bochechas rosadas do indiano, suas feições eram tranquilas e estranhamente afáveis. Seus longos cabelos fulguravam quase brancos e o cavaleiro de Leão não pôde se recriminar por mais uma vez apreciar a pureza que adornava aquele jovem homem, mesmo que toda aquela beleza fosse inconsciente.

E Aiolia reparou, pela primeira vez, que os olhos de Shaka estavam novamente fechados.

Virgem caminhou alguns passos à frente, sua mão pequena procurando a de Leão e entrelaçando seus dedos, seus pés os guiando de volta para seu quarto ainda em silêncio. Shaka se jogou sobre as almofadas macias, e esperou que Aiolia repetisse o gesto, embora não expressasse seus desejos em palavras.

O indiano esticou seu braço, apertando discretamente o interruptor ao lado da cama e desligando as luzes do quarto, deixando que a cama fosse iluminada somente pelos dois abajures.

- Shaka, você...? – Leão se perdeu momentaneamente na visão daquele teto. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos se estreitaram nas formas que se refletiam no tecido escuro. – Você tem as nossas constelações no seu teto?

- Quando eu mudei para a Grécia, meu mestre fez esse quarto. E a cada treino que eu completava ele adicionava um cristal às cortinas, até que eles formassem Virgem. – Shaka suspirou e ele inconscientemente abriu os olhos, fitando seu próprio céu de estrelas. – Depois de alguns meses, quando eu retornei já cavaleiro de ouro, eu mesmo fui adicionando mais cristais, até que todas as constelações estivessem ali. E então, há algumas noites, eu percebi que eu nunca saí para ver o céu de verdade.

O cavaleiro daquela casa mexeu levemente na cortina, balançando-a suavemente, mas modificando a posição dos cristais. Aiolia viu que as constelações se apagavam, algumas ainda tentando reluzir antes que ficassem ocultas pelas grossas camadas de tecido.

- Eu treinei tantos anos sozinho, aqui dentro, que esqueci de ter uma vida lá fora. – Virgem tateou a cama ao seu lado, procurando pelos dedos firmes de Leão e pela palma quente que repousava sobre o colchão. – E eu percebi que não havia motivos para continuar sozinho.

- Shaka, como sabia que eu viria aqui essa noite?

- Eu estava procurando uma reposta, Aiolia. Eu passei noites e noites, apenas meditando. E eu chorei vezes sem conta, pedindo a Buda que confortasse minha alma.

- Você _chorava_?

- Sim. E sabe o que foi mais surpreendente? – Shaka virou o tronco para fitar o leonino, seus olhos azuis aguardando ansiosos que o vizinho repetisse o gesto. – Não foi Buda que veio em meu auxílio.

- Você era a pessoa que invadia os meus sonhos, não era?

- Sim.

- E porque eu não o via?

- Porque eu estava acordado quando seu cosmo me procurava.

Aiolia pensou por alguns minutos. Mu lhe contara certa vez que ele só podia reconhecer outro cosmo se os dois cavaleiros estivessem acordados, ou ambos dormindo, pois se encontravam no mesmo nível energético. E até aquele momento, Leão jamais havia compreendido as palavras do amigo ariano, que na ocasião tentara lhe explicar da maneira mais simples que podia sua conexão com seu mestre e o mestre de Libra.

O grego se decidia ainda o que significavam aquelas palavras para alguém tão reservado como Shaka. Ele estava ali, deitado nos aposentos pessoais do cavaleiro mais reservado daquele santuário, seus corpos próximos e suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas, os olhos azuis do indiano lhe fitando de maneira quase inocente, embora suas íris fossem absurdamente reveladoras.

Se qualquer um dos outros cavaleiros lhe contasse, ele não acreditaria, mas via nos olhos de Shaka um sentimento que o virginiano sempre desdenhara:

Amor.

Aiolia deixou sua mão esquerda correr pelos fios louros que escorregaram pelo rosto de Virgem, afastando-os. Ele correu os dedos pela bochecha macia e contornou uma das finas sobrancelhas, acariciando inconscientemente a pinta vermelha que Shaka possuía na testa. Leão deslizou a palma para cima na testa branca do indiano, afastando a franja espessa o bastante para que seus lábios alcançassem a pinta, acariciando-a levemente.

Seus dedos caminharam novamente para o rosto bonito de Virgem e ele suspendeu levemente o queixo do cavaleiro, seus lábios procurando calmamente a boca pequena que já se apressava para encontrar a sua.

Aiolia sugou levemente os lábios macios de Virgem, conhecendo-os, provando-os, para em seguida toma-los em um beijo calmo, agradecido. Em momento algum ele se permitiu desviar os olhos das íris que sempre o perseguiam, tornando-o escravo de sua esplêndida cor azul e em momento algum ele soltou aquela mão pequena que se prendia à sua, apertando-a levemente, cheia de expectativas.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o rochedo que abrigava o Santuário de Athena e os cavaleiros em suas casas começavam os preparativos para mais um dia de treinamentos, Leão e Virgem ainda dormiam, esparramados por aquela cama, seus corpos entrelaçados e suas almas finalmente partilhando o momento de estar juntas, presentes no mesmo sonho.

**- - - - -  
FIM**

**_E aí, mereço uma review? __  
__Mereço voltar para Saint Seiya?_**


End file.
